Brother and Sister incest
by EmoPrincess121
Summary: This is a story about a brother ans sister named Keyline   kaylenne   and Sam. Kane, sam's best friend, included. As Kane takes first sight on Sammy boys little sister, he knows what he wants, but can he convince Samn of what oppurtunity Sam has? find out


Rape

Brother, Sister & Best Friend

Rated M for Mature

June 25, 2010

**MESSAGE BY AUTHOR: HEYY, I CREATED THIS STORY OUT OF BOREDOM LOL **

**BUT I GAVE IT A TON OF THOUGHT SO DONT THINK IT SUCKS AUTOMATICALLY**

**I LIKE DETAIL ;}**

**ENJOY!**

(Big Brother Sam and Best Friend Kane in the football locker room)

"Your mom kick you out again?" Sam laughed, asking the most uncommon question for Kane to hear.

"Shut up, dude. I have no place to crash tonight.""You can crash at my place, man. My parents are out for who knows how long. It's only me and my sis'." Sam shook his head and stuffed his football gear in his locker ; slamming it shut.

"Really, dude? Is your sister hot?" Kane asked with a sly smile on his face while grabbing up his gym bag.

"Shut the fuck up, man. She's only fourteen."

"Ha ha. You know I love them fresh and young." Sam just looked over at Kane with a blank expression as Kane winked evilly at Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Little Sister Keyline at home)Keyline was just about stepping out of the steam of the shower with her long chestnut hair dripping and her tanned silky smooth skin glistening. She heard the familiar sound of her brother's truck's engine pulling up into the drive way after football practice and her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

She was always excited to see her older brother Sam. He had been taking care of her for the past 7 years when her parents suddenly decided to give up on them.

He bought his own car with his job, he's working in earlier construction which his friend hooked him up with. She was so very proud of her brother and she loved him very much. They were extremely close to each other. Sam had even beat up a kid that was cheating on his precious little sister and Keyline had taken care of a skank that blackmailed her brother for ruining his outlook to college. They had each other's backs.

She smiled and threw on her athletic spandex short shorts and her white tank top not worrying about her under clothes.

She was only two years younger than her brother who was sixteen so she wasn't shy at all around him.

She was just about to leave the bathroom door when she heard -more than one?- gym bag hit the floor beside the front door. She was curious and cracked her door when her phone went off and she shut the door running to her phone. It was her boyfriend James texting her. Now, it was hard to believe that a freshman in high school could possibly get their hands on a seventeen year old hunk of a senior with hair, clothes, money and all is hard to believe but for Keyline Dominguez? Never. She was a Latina with intuition and looks. Good looks for that matter. She had a 38c bust, red daring high lights, slim and curvy waist, and nevertheless, a firm toned ass.

The boys always went wild for her and she never minded the attention she received. She heard the front door shut and she opened the front door leaving her phone in the bathroom not responding to James' message and crept out into the hallway, not turning the corner but peeking around it.

She, of course, saw her brother. His hazel eyes always glowing and his long bronze wavy hair blowing in the air conditioning with a white smile that put the New York city lights and fireworks to shame.

Beside Sam was a person -but an attractive one- she had never seen before.

He had outrageously good looking blonde hair, big broad arms, blue gleaming eyes and shoulders tanned as ever. Keyline felt a sudden sting of interest spark up inside her and she ran out from behind the wall jumping into her brothers arms.

"Sam!" She shouted with glee and her brother laughed wrapping his arms tight around her waist and twirling her."Hey Kaye'," He laughed and put her down. "How's my lil' sis' doing?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek twice before she finally released him around his neck, letting him put her all the way down.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Kane's noticing)

**SORRY I MADE IT SO SHORT!**

**DONT KILL MEH! D: lol**

**well i will get back to u guys later :]**

**REVIEW! COMMENT! DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? WAT WOULD YOU WANT TO HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE STORY?**

**GET BACK TO ME! :]**


End file.
